De Amor y Traiciones
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Para cuando Robb entendió la broma en la que Theon se regodeaba ante todos, era demasiado tarde. A pesar de todo le engañó. A pesar de que le amase le traicionó./ Y ahora Theon sabe que merece todo lo horrible que le pase. Sabe que debería haber muerto con él, haber compartido sus heridas y su último aliento.
1. Sonrisas emponzoñadas

_Disclaimer: Robb y Theon son obra de George R.R. Martin, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _Esta historia participa en el "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos, así que espero que os guste._

* * *

Sienpre fue su sonrisa.

Desde que le conoció siendo unos críos, cuando debería haber estado asustado de las tierras verdes, él sonreía.

Una broma constante que nadie parecía comprender y a nadie parecía gustar.

Tras mucho cavilar decidió preguntarle los motivos que le impulsaban a mantener sus labios en aquel dichoso gesto.

Él simplemente sonrió.

A Robb le costó mucho tiempo comprender sus verdaderas razones.

Incluso cuando pensaba que las sonrisas eran cómplices bajo las sábanas, tras besos robados en las cuadras, cuando conseguía encenderle las mejillas con sus comentarios.

Pero se equivocó.

A nadie le gustaron nunca sus sonrisas maquinadoras.

Robb se dejó engañar.

Confió en él como en un hermano.

Le quiso más que a nada.

Pero Robb nunca supo las verdaderas razones de sus sonrisas.

La traición le llegó con un cuervo cuando más le necesitaba.

 _"Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_


	2. Miradas curiosas

_Disclaimer: Robb y Theon son obra de George R.R. Martin, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _Esta historia participa en el "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

 _No tenía pensado escribirlo así, pero prácticamente se escribía sólo, como un segundo capítulo._

* * *

Siempre le ha observado con más curiosidad de la necesaria.

Con cuidado de que nadie reparase en ello, claro.

Él es el hijo de Balon Greyjoy, quien a su vez fue Rey de las Islas del Hierro. Aunque en las tierras verdes nadie parezca recordarlo, él es un Kraken de Pyke ¿Qué pensarían todos de darse cuenta de los verdaderos motivos por los que se queda mirando al lobo?

Porque es eso precisamente, un lobo. Ni siquiera, tan solo un cachorro revoltoso que sigue jugando a ser caballero -de moral férrea- con una espada de madera.

¿Entonces por qué tiene esa necesidad insana de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos?

Tal vez sea curiosidad, se intenta engañar. Tal vez sea que tras tantos años juntos le guarda verdadero aprecio.

Mentiras y lo sabe.

Theon sonríe a la vida, como siempre a hecho. Intentando demostrar que la futilidad del destino no hace mella en él.

Intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que no está mal mirar a Robb como lo hace.

Vuelven a ser mentiras.

Desde que llegó al continente no ha tenido otra cosa que miedo. Esconderlo entre muecas con los labios y una fingida superioridad no ha ayudado mucho.

Y ahora para desgracia de Theon, Robb también se le queda mirando. Le hace preguntas estúpidas, más inteligentes de las que él nunca le podrá hacer, a las que se niega a dignificar con una respuesta.

Theon sabe que no va a poder resistir el impulso mucho más tiempo. Sabe que dentro de poco tendrá que callar sus malditas preguntas con sus labios y su lengua. Y se queda parado en cualquier pasillo al amparo de las sombras regodeándose en cual sería el sabor de la boca de su lobo. Por que sí, él es SU lobo.

Quiere pensar que el primero en besarle es Robb, pero sabe que fue el primero en ssucumbir.

¿Qué diría su padre de verle en la cama con el enemigo?

El pensamiento suele rondarle la cabeza cuando está a punto de caer dormido. Antes, bajo la luz de un par de velas a medio consumir, en el fragor de una batalla de cuerpos, piel, saliva, músculos, gemidos contenidos y ruegos apremiantes... Poco llega a importarle lo que pueda pensar su padre.

Pero la guerra llega para todos.

El momento de decidir.

La sangre y el triunfo parecen vencer la balanza de sus prioridades. Cierto es que todo ocurre lejos de su lobo. De haberse quedado con él -pudiendo seguir mirando en esos orbes azules que el mar intenta imitar sin éxito, pudiendo haber seguido mirándole, ya sin reparos o reniegos- sabe que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Y ahora se maldice. Sabe que lo merece. Que es poco lo que le pase como castigo a su traición. Porque también se traicionó a sí mismo.

Sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecen cuando se entera. Esa aberración inhumana que hicieron con él. Con SU lobo. De aún quedarle aliento, de aún ser un hombre, les mataría a todos.

Pero él ya no es Theon. Ya no es su hermano, o su amigo, o su amante. Solo es el cerdo que le traicionó. Que traicionó lo que más quería por un trozo de tierra helada, fría por primera vez sin él.

Por eso sabe que se lo merece. Por eso sabe que debería haber muerto con él, compartir sus heridas y su última respiración.

Por eso sabe que está muerto.

Las palabras que todo hombre del hierro ha escuchado alguna vez resuenan en su cabeza, en lo poco que le queda de mente. Como una maldición eterna, un embrujo determinante al que se entrega gustoso de cumplir su penitencia.

 _"Lo que está muerto no puede morir"_


End file.
